In certain cases, for example at the use of disc brakes on railway vehicles, it is desirable to apply a scrubber block to a rail wheel tread from time to time in order to keep the tread clean and polished and thus to ensure constant and good adhesion conditions. It is then preferred to keep the slack between the scrubber block and the tread constant irrespective of the block wearing.